Zombieman VS Sid Barrett
Description One Punch Man VS Soul Eater! Two manga "zombies" who use have a weapon always at their disposal will go at it! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL YOUR FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN SIXTY SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! MELEE! GO! Melee "''Sid..... We got a target for you. He is known across Japan as the Zombieman.... Take him out. By tonight..." "''Gotcha." Sid is stealthily through the streets of Japan while people walking by give nasty looks. Sid: Now where is this guy? The Meister turns and spots an attractive woman blowing out his cover. Sid: Nice..... The woman realizes this and slaps him. OI! Zombieman: Is this man causing any trouble ma'am? Sid: You must be Zombieman. Correct? Zombieman: Yes. Sid: Well, I kinda gotta kill you. Zombieman: People like you shouldn't be out on the streets. (Cue Chokkaku - Bleach OST) This Outta Be A Match To Remember! Begin! 60! Zombieman and Sid charged towards each other, swinging axe and kunai respectfully, both attacks hit. Zombieman had a kunai impaled in his forehead, while Barrett had the axe embedded and planted in his chest. Zombieman: (He is not human..) Both men stood. Not blinking, but, pupils locks on each other. 50! All of a sudden. Both zombies began whalling on each other while still holding on to their weapons. BAM! BAM! PUNCH! ' KICK! ' ' BLAM! BAM!' ' SLAM! ' ' PUNCH! BOOT! ' BAM! 40! The two fighters ripped off their weapons off of each other and slashed again at each other... Blood drew from both and both weapons shattered under the force, however Zombieman did not seem fazed, he pulled out a pistol and shot behind him without even looking. He turned and saw that Sid was gone. Zombieman: Coward.... Suddenly, the lamp post lights were shattered and seven shurikens emerged from the shadows. 30! And with seven shots they were all gone... Sid leaped towards the S-Class Hero and pulverised him with a flurry of well time kicks, chops, slashes and punches. 20! Sid: Look's like luck is not on your side. Zombieman caught a glimpse of Sid's body, a bullet caught in his headband, and his vest being ripped up from the nigh deadly axe blow. Sid pulled out a knife and so did Zombieman, both swung at each other as small sparks were igniting and ear screeching sounds traversed and echoed throughout alleyways and the dead city block. Sid pushed Zombieman away and grabbed his gun and pulled the trigger. And Zombieman also did. 10! The bullets rippled and spun through the air, Sid's easily overpowered his bullet, thanks to this gun meister abilities. Sid pulled out his tombstone and hurled it towards Zombieman, who sliced it in half with his katana. 5! Sid pulled his right arm back as he ran and Zombieman readied himself calmly. 4! The fist went forward and the katana was placed right in it's tracks, the blade went right through his arm as he yelled in pain. Zombieman: There is no hope for you anymore. 3! The S-Class Hero got a proper grip on his sword and pulled upward, slicing through the blue zombie's arm. 2! Zombieman began hacking through the meister's body. 1! Barrett's body unfolded, spraying crimson blood and releasing a heap of red, raw flesh, blue skin and black clothing. K.O! Zombieman: (As much as I let loose... I have to do some paperwork back to base....) *scoff* He walked away, his greenish pale skin being bathed in red from head to toe as he healed his wounds.. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS! (Cue Inferiority - One Punch Man OST) ZOMBIEMAN! Category:TheOmegaCookie Category:Monsters themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees